(Not) Valentine's Day
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [Event 'Manis Pahit Coklat'] Siang itu Sasuke dan Sakura mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan tidak baik, keputusan satu pihak. Keduanya sama-sama tersiksa. Ketika satu sama lain berniat memperbaiki hubungan, selalu saja ada kesalah pahaman yang akhirnya membuat mereka terjebak dalam rasa sakit hati./"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan hadiah untuk kekasihku."/"Kekasih?"/


Menunggu adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Iya, 'kan? Itulah yang kini Sakura rasakan. Padahal Sasuke yang meminta gadis itu datang ke kantin agar bisa makan siang bersama. Tapi malah laki-laki tersebut terlambat datang. Apa yang kali ini menghambatnya?

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu mengaduk jus jeruknya dengan malas sambil terus mengedarkan padangan ke sekeliling, barang kali dia bisa menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Hingga lima menit telah berlalu, Sasuke belum juga datang.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Semua tempat duduk penuh," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum maklum. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Ah, seharusnya Sakura tak membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Hahaha, kau bercanda!"

"Tidak aku serius. Dia guru paling nista!"

"Aku tidak menyangka. Dia terlihat sangat kejam, kukira dia guru _killer_."

"Lihat saja kalau kau naik ke kelas dua. Kau hanya akan tertawa mendapatinya mendengkur setiap jam mengajar."

"Yang benar saja! Hahaha!"

"Aku serius. Kalau kau Sakura, guru paling nista menurutmu siapa?"

"Ssssttt, kalau menurutku sih-"

DUAGH!

Sasuke tiba-tiba datang, memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasori dengan melayangkan pukulan telak pada wajah lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasori-senpai?" tanya Sakura sambil membangunkan Sasori yang sempat limbung.

"Memberinya pelajaran," jawabnya santai. "Dengar Akasuna, jauhi kekasihku!"

"Dia hanya makan bersamaku. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi kau membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membela siapa pun," ujar Sakura seraya bangkit dan menatap lurus kekasihnya.

DUAGH!

Tanpa diduga Sasori membalas pukulan Sasuke. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

DUAGH!

Sekali lagi Sasuke memukul Sasori. Kali ini membuat tubuh Sasori terpental cukup jauh akibat tendangan Sasuke di perutnya.

"Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Sasuke-kun, kita benar-benar harus berakhir!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for Event 'Manis Pahit Coklat'  


February 14th, 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(NOT) VALENTINE'S DAY**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Humor**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah! Sudah. Sekarang giliranku. Aku mau yang warna ungu," ucap Ino seraya menyerahkan kuku-kukunya pada Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tatapan Sakura terlihat kosong. Padahal Ino mengira menginap di rumah Sakura bisa membuatnya lebih gembira daripada di rumah sendirian mengingat kedua orang tuanya tengah mengurus perusahaan di luar negeri.

"Sakura," panggil Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Sakura ketika tersadar.

"Kau jadi banyak melamun sekarang, kenapa?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan hadiah untuk kekasihku."

"Kekasih?" tanya Ino memperjelas.

"Ya, untuk Sasuke. Besok 'kan Hari Valentine," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum palsu.

"Sakura, kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke."

DEG

Rupanya Sakura melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke kini bukan lagi kekasihnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Huwaaa... Ino, aku sayang Sasuke-kun! Hiks, aku mencintainya," rengek gadis dengan helaian murah muda itu histeris.

Kedua alis Ino bertautan. "Kalau kau menyayanginya, kenapa kau putuskan dia?"

"Dia menyebalkan waktu itu," jawab Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Sasuke waktu itu membuatnya kadang merasa dia sudah melakukan hal yang tepat.

"Ya sudah, balikan saja," ujar gadis berambut pirang.

"Balikan?" Ino mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Cklek

Sakura membuka lokernya setelah sebelumnya sempat memutar kunci ke kanan. Ia terkejut mendapati sebatang cokelat yang ada di dalam lokernya.

"Tanpa nama. Sangat misterius," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu lalu memasukkan cokelatnya ke dalam tas. Ini kan Hari Valentine, seharusnya ini hari yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tapi kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Hidup seperti memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar sekolah untuk segera pulang, berlama-lama di sekolah tidak akan membuatnya membaik.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Bleki, anjing peliharaannya menyambut kedatangannya dengan menggonggong keras. Anjing itu menarik-narik tas yang berada di samping Sakura. Memasukkan setengah badannya ke dalam tas Sakura dan keluar setelah mengeluarkan cokelat dari dalamnya.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa maklum.

"Sudah, kau ambil saja Bleki. Lagipula aku tidak makan cokelat dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya," jelas Sakura seolah-olah Bleki bisa mengerti bahasanya.

Praktis gadis bermarga Haruno itu memungut cokelat yang ada di lantai. Melemparkannya sampai keluar. Anjing putih itu mengejar cokelat yang majikannya lemparkan.

Sasuke yang kebetulan tengah berada di halaman rumah mantan kekasihnya untuk mengajaknya berbaikan mau tak mau terkejut mendapati anjing putih yang sedang memainkan sebatang cokelat yang ia yakini adalah miliknya yang sudah diberikan pada Sakura. Laki-laki beriris _onyx_ itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Cepat sekali dia melupakanku," gumam Sasuke.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Menjalani sehari lagi di sekolah dengan perasaan menyedihkan. Siapapun tidak akan nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sakura memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke tentang kejadian tempo hari. Mungkin mereka tidak akan bersama lagi, tapi setidaknya hubungan mereka harus berakhir baik-baik.

Oleh karena itu, ketika jam istirahat gadis _bubble gum_ itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kelas Sasuke.

"Mencari Sasuke?" tanya laki-laki berambut jabrik ketika Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2-F.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Naruto-senpai melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya dia di studio musik," jawab Naruto santai.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," sahut Sakura.

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berharap bisa menemui keka─ralat, mantan kekasihnya secepatnya. Jika Sasuke pada kenyataannya bukan jodohnya, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi teman baik laki-laki itu. Asal jangan ada permusuhan di antara mereka.

Sesampainya di depan studio musik, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia harus memberanikan dirinya. Perlahan Sakura memutar kenop pintu diikuti pintu yang terbuka perlahan.

Sayangnya, hal pertama yang gadis itu lihat ketika membuka pintu adalah sosok laki-laki berambut biru dongker yang tengah mengajar gadis berkacamata memainkan gitar. Dengan posisi Sasuke yang seolah-olah memeluk gadis berambut merah itu dari belakang benar-benar membuat Sakura terbakar rasa cemburu.

Darahnya terasa berdesir, rasa panas menjalari rongga dadanya, ingin sekali ia menarik Sasuke dari tempat laknat ini sekarang juga. Andai saja dia tidak sadar akan posisinya yang hanya sekedar masa lalu laki-laki itu tetunya.

Sasuke dan Karin menoleh menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan melihat Sakura yang langsung berlari tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Cepat sekali dia melupakanku," gumam Sakura.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#****  
**  
Atap sekolah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ingin gadis itu tuju. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kota Tokyo dari atas ini. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mungkin akan bisa mengurangi beban pikirannya.

"AYAM! KENAPA KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Sakura dengan volume suara yang sudah naik satu oktaf.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Ayam?" Terdengar suara dari belakang. Sasuke tampak mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan pada saku celananya.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Kau!"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" hardik Sakura.

"Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan!" balas Sasuke tak terima. "Tidak menghargai pemberian orang. Memang kau pikir itu keren?"

Sakura mendelik. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, eh? Seharusnya kau berkaca, semudah itukah melupakan orang yang sudah pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu?"

"Kau tak ingat membuang cokelat pemberianku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Kau juga berkencan dengan gadis lain!" balas Sakura tak kalah keras.

"Cokelat?"

"Berkencan?"

Respon mereka berdua hampir bersamaan ketika keduanya menyadari apa yang lawan bicara mereka katakan.

"Jadi itu cokelat darimu? Jangan salahkan aku, kau tidak menuliskan namamu," ucap Sakura merasa benar.

"Tidak menuliskan nama? Aku bahkan membuatkan puisi semalaman untukmu. Aku menaruhnya di samping cokelat itu!" jelas Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak ada!" Sakura berkeras.

"Terserah! Kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa Karin itu sepupuku. Dia siswi baru di sekolah ini dan dia memintaku mengajarinya bermain gitar. Tidak lebih!"

"Sepupumu?"

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

"Sakura, kurasa aku terlalu egois. Maaf," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku yang terlalu egois," ucap Sakura lembut. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu dalam satu kesempatan. Tak terasa setetes cairan bening meluncur dari manik hijau klorofil miliknya.

"Apa pun itu, aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat. Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi," ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Meskipun hari ini bukan hari kasih sayang, tidak ada salahnya kan saling menyalurkan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Dan sisa sore itu digunakan untuk dua remaja berbeda gender yang berpelukan untuk saling melindungi, menjaga, dan menguatkan sampai akhir. Sekali lagi, kesalah pahamanlah yang pada akhirnya menguatkan hubungan mereka.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hahaha, tak kusangka Teme kreatif juga," gumam Naruto disertai sengiran khas setelah membaca sehelai kertas yang Naruto curi dari loker kekasih sahabatnya.

"Untung aku ambil puisi ini. Kan lumayan bisa jadi _trending topic_ sekolah," ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil.

Laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki itu memegangi perutnya, tak sanggup menahan tawanya untuk meledak. "Dasar, Teme! Puisinya buat Sakura-chan membingungkan, antara memuji atau meledek."

Bocah rubah itu kembali tertawa mengingat kalimat demi kalimat yang Sasuke tuangkan dalam selembar kertas itu.

"Apa jadinya, ya kalau puisi ini aku siarkan di saluran radio sekolah? Pasti menghebohkan."

Lihat saja Sasuke, kau akan mendapat kejutan.

**#**

**.**

**#**

_Wajahnya tak secantik Taylor Swift, bahkan wajahnya sangat jelek terlebih ketika menangis._

_Hidungnya tak semancung Katy Perry, bahkan hidungnya begitu pesek sampai kau tak akan bisa melihatnya._

_Bibirnya tak seseksi Selena Gomez, bahkan bibirnya manyun dan monyong ketika cemberut._

_Matanya tak seindah berlian, jari-jarinya tak lentik seperti ratu kecantikan, kakinya tak jenjang seperti model busana, dan tubuhnya tak semolek gitar Spanyol._

_Demi cinta yang memenuhi seluruh hatiku, aku berjanji akan terus mencintainya, segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Sampai bumi menimpa langit, sampai Nicki Minaj nyanyi lagu religi bersama Opick, dan sampai mesin cuci bisa ngomong bahwa dia butuh dinodain. Aku akan menjaganya sampai akhir. Hanya garis takdir yang bisa memisahkan kita. _

_Maafkan aku, Sakura…_

_U.S_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The best and most beautiful things in the world can't be seen or even touched. **_

_**They must be felt with the heart.**_

_(Helen Keller)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Hai! Maaf ini ngga lucu. Setelah sekian lama ngga ngetik, kemampuan menulisku jadi dangkal, kurasa. Dan ini hanya fict pelepas penat yang diikutkan dalam Event 'Manis Pahit Coklat'. Fict ini diketik di tengah tugas yang menumpuk setinggi Gunung Fuji dan utang fict dimana-mana. Meskipun ngga ngerayain Valentine, tapi ngga papalah yaa XD #nojudge. Karena aku masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Tolong bantu aku, ya :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
